


Light

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [33]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 41. "I wanna fuck you right up against the window"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Light

Dracula eyed Dr. Jack Seward from head to toe, he tilted his head at the man standing at his doorway, “Dr. Seward,” he made a point to raise his voice, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Jack shifted, buried his hands inside his pockets, “I’m looking for Dr. Helsing,” he shook his head, “She isn’t answering her phone and--”

“And you thought to come to me,” the Count’s chin rose, “Very well,” he stepped back, gave the young man space to enter the place, “Dr. Helsing!” he called, “There’s someone here to see you,” he threw the door shut, the slamming of it made Seward shrink. The sight earned a smile from the vampire.

He strode towards the black dining table, leaned against it, and crossed his arms as they both heard steps come from upstairs.

Agatha was a sight to behold. Wearing a blood-red skirt he had got her one of these days, her hips enhanced by the piece. Her time with him and his pestering had her trying to find her style, she’d hiss and protest at his gifts, yet wear one or the other at times.

Red suited her and, on her state as an immortal herself, the sight became even more tempting to him.

“Dr. Seward,” her accent was thick as it would usually get when she spent too much time around the Count, the familiarity of his presence and their bickering making her more connected to her past self, “it has been a while. What brings you here?” a small frown appeared on her features.

Jack peeked at the length of her hair, did the same to her clothes, and swallowed, shifted on his feet, “I, uh, I called you, but I couldn’t reach you, I…” he eyed his shoes, “I’m moving.”

“Where to?”

“Ah, something came up in London,” he said, beaming, “A job.”

“That’s great news,” she said, “When are you going?”

“In a couple of weeks,” he rushed, “I thought you should know.”

“I’m very happy for you,” she licked her lips, “Will your parents join you?”

“No, not now anyway, they…” his gaze flickered, words died in his mouth.

The Count tipped his head, studied the young man as he extended his arm to reach for Van Helsing’s hand. Seward let his arm fall to his side, his eyes rose to her face, never reaching her irises.

“You’re…” the young doctor began, “You’re getting married.”

She bit her lip, her thumb caressing the band around her finger, “I am.”

Jack’s peeped at the vampire by the dining table, “To whom?”

Dracula stood, “That would be me, Dr. Seward,” he said, “Our dear  _ Dr. Helsing _ here finally accepted to have me.”

When he faced Agatha, Seward reminded the Count of a boy whose mother had berated him for a reason he could not name.

“Is there a problem, Doctor?” the vampire prompted.

He leered at the Count, “None.” He cleared his throat, “I should probably go now,” he said, “Dr. Helsing. Count Dracula.”

He was out the door before anyone could think of stopping him.

Agatha watched the closed door, “You can’t help yourself, can you?” hands closed at her sides.

“I’m not fond of being questioned,” he said, striding towards the window.

She turned to him, “This will be quite a marriage, then,” she shot, arms crossed.

“Dr. Seward has nothing to do with this marriage,” he replied, glance flickering at her chest brought to attention because of her new position.

“There was no need to speak to him that way,” she said.

“It’s none of his concern who you get married to,” he insisted.

“He lost the love of his life to you,” Van Helsing reminded, “For all he knows, you’ve just stolen his mentor as well.”

“I don’t think Zoe would inform him of her decision.”

“Zoe would not be willing to marry you, in the first place. Immortal or not.”

He chuckled, “Ah, yes, she’d likely have me staked instead,” he strode to her, “There was no fun with her.”

“Not everyone is willing to deal with your ego,” she pointed.

“I’m happy you’re willing to play,” he paused before her, lowered his gaze, “I like the skirt.”

“I’m not done with you,” she said, “Leave Jack Seward alone”

“He’ll be off to London soon, I won’t have to deal with his disapproving puppy eyes,” the Count said, he tilted his head to the side, “I have more interesting matters at hand. A wedding to plan, a honeymoon to attend to, and a wife to spoil.”

“I don’t want one.”

Dracula shook his head, “What?”

“A wedding,” she declared, “I don’t want a ceremony, I’ll accept you pick us a house, but not the wedding.”

“Why?”

“There’s no need for it,” she didn’t even blink.

“We’re getting married, Agatha.”

“On paper, no need for the whole thing.”

“Did you catch the moment I said I’d have a wife to spoil?” he rose an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not any child you can impress by showering with gifts and huge parties, I won’t have it.”

“And just what would one say of Countess Agatha Dracula, who didn’t have a proper wedding?”

“It isn’t my concern.”

“A Christian woman like you won’t have me marry you at a proper ceremony?”

“I can hardly be considered a proper Christian woman,” she replied.

“Ashamed of marrying the Devil?”

“Unwilling to play his games,” she responded, “I won’t put on a white dress for your sake, I shouldn’t even be wearing white, to begin with.”

The Count searched her eyes.

“What? Disappointed I won’t stroke your ego by playing dress-up? You’ll be my husband, Count, but you’ll lay no claim over me.”

Her body was pressed flush against the window. Cold glass against her cheek, it stole the heat from under her cream blouse, the warmth against her buttock was of his hand, pawning at her rear.

A grave sound rose from his deep down his chest, it vibrated against her form. His fingers played at the edge of her skirt, brushing against flesh only enough to remember her of him. His breath came out loud near her ear, making her hair shake, his hand tugged at the red fabric, revealing inch by inch of flesh.

He watched her, licked his lips at the sight, “I like the lingerie,” he muttered, ran his finger along the piece, made a point to feel her flesh as he went, his mouth brushed her ear “No claim over you, you say? One hundred and twenty-three years ago you promised me your life, Agatha. Bargained it over a desperate child,” he grabbed at her buttock, “I’m certain there’s a piece of paper lost somewhere in Frank’s documents that claim you to be Mrs. Balaur,” he ripped her panties away, threw them aside, “No claim?” his hand cupped her core, two long fingers parting her folds open, a long ‘hmm’ coming from his throat at the wetness he found, “Your body has betrayed you.” he buried the two digits in her cunt, saw her bite her lip to keep quiet.

The Count inched closer, his erection against her buttocks, his hand pulling her blouse out of the skirt and tearing it away from her before he covered her hand against the glass.

“I’m not your property,” she hissed.

“I don’t need you to be,” he whispered, “but you’ll be my Countess, my wife, and I’ll have it known, Agatha,” his fingers moved slowly inside her, “No wedding,” he said, “I’ll have something else instead,” his digits left her, and she heard his belt be undone, his zipper being pulled down, “I’ll fuck you, Agatha Van Helsing, right up against our window, may no mortal forget who’s the Queen of the Vampires.”

He plunged hilt deep into her core, growled at the warmth surrounding him, his invasion made so easy by her fluids. He nibbled at her ear, felt her shiver against him as he set a slow thrusting rhythm, “No wedding?”

“No,” she said, shifting against him, his hand caught her hip.

“I’ll parade you around, you know,” he observed.

“Of course, you will, your ego wouldn’t have it any other way,” her smirk was lost when he interrupted a thrust mid-act.

“Bold words when I’m that deep into you,” he sneered.

“If you don’t finish this, I’ll do it myself.”

His grip tightened on her hip, he cursed something she ignored. He pumped hard into her, had her control falter. “Agatha Van Helsing, Queen of Vampires, fucked right under the sun.”

“The sun you were afraid of,” she reminded.

Dracula got her hair out of the way, tasted the flesh of her neck, “The sun you returned to me,” he grunted, moved hard against her, kissed down her to her shoulder where he had long ago torn skin, “Sinful mouth of yours, even back at the convent. Ordering me around.”

“I merely told you to suckle.”

He chuckled, “Gave me plenty of ideas, none of them involving blood.”

“No blood?” a risen eyebrow.

The Count shook his head, “Well, maybe some if you had your chastity intact.”

She laughed, “That would make you proud, wouldn’t it? A perfect sacrifice, a virgin nun for your taking.”

He pulled out of her, made her turn around and face him, guided her legs around his hips, “Would it be? Would you have bled for me?” his prick teased at her entrance, “I’d feel terribly flattered.”

“I’m not answering that.”

He grinned, kissed her, tongue probing her lips apart without hesitation, devouring, consuming her. 

She cried out when he slid back home, arching against him.

Agatha felt the burn between her thighs, his delicious strokes undoing any control she had left, her hips moving against his. She wrapped around him, held him close. She might be breaking a sweat but wasn’t certain.

Harder and harder, faster. Their flesh slapping together in a noise she couldn’t decide either she liked or not.

There was heat and only that, warmth all around her, his kisses burned, his hands left trails on their wake wherever he touched her, his strokes stealing her focus.

She came hard, whined as her legs tightened around him, as did her walls. A strangled grunt coming from him.

He slowed his pace, let her ride wave after wave against him.

Agatha sighed, relaxed against his form, moved her hips just enough to catch his attention, “Let us finish this, Count”

“As you wish, Countess,” he held her gaze, gained strength with each thrust, his rhythm growing sloppy, too many fluids, more than once he had to enter her again and had whimpers as a response.

He kissed her, nipped at her bottom lip and growled as he came undone inside her. 

With a focus she didn’t know where he found, he took them upstairs, laid her on the bed, and fell beside her.

“A bigger bed,” he said, “We’ll have a bigger bed.”

“We don’t need one.”

“I want one, we’ll need it.”

She glanced over to him, “If you insist.”

He smirked, “I do.”


End file.
